


Chosen

by orphan_account



Series: Drabble [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vegeta gets into trouble with a relationship he's in, falling in love with twins Turles and Goku. But when he gets pregnant with one of their children, who will he mate with in order to survive the birth of his baby?





	Chosen

**Chosen**

                It was a hot summer day and I was playing on the playground with my friend, Kakarot. We were out of school for the summer and I was looking forward to sleeping as much as I could without any thought of homework or due dates before we went into middle school next year. We were eleven that summer, and currently he was pretending to be a fighter while I climbed to the tallest part of the playground in order to escape my little brother Tarble. I sat down at the top and relaxed in the shade from the slide, something that hadn’t been in my gated community before, and I was having a lot of fun.

                “Kaka, come here!” I called, giggling as I watched Tarble trying and failing to get to where I was. He leapt and swung his way up to where I was and then leaned down next to me, his wide brown eyes curious and alert.

                “Look what I caught!” I showed him the salamander that had been resting on the hot plastic and he grinned in delight, and then we both shoved our heads closer to look at it. It was like it was glaring at us, but I thought it was neat. Kaka’s big brother Raditz was watching him while his twin was at home sick, and the older Saiyan was clearly not interested in what we were doing as Tarble was sitting down in the sand chewing on his hand and glaring up at where we were. I stuck my tongue out at him and Kakarot giggled, and then got serious all of a sudden.

                “How did you catch it?” he asked.

                “I sat very still and quietly.” I told him with a shrug. He settled himself down more comfortably and I felt giddy at the closeness all of a sudden.

                “Geta?”

                “Hmm?” I leaned against the slide and rested my eyes for a moment, then opened them back up to look at him. He looked like he was nervous and I cocked my head to the side wondering why.

                “Well I was thinking, I saw Raditz kissing someone the other night, and it was his best friend, so I think that’s what best friends are supposed to do.” He finished his thought and I thought about it.

                “Really? You’re supposed to kiss each other? What’s a kiss?” I asked.

                “A kiss is when you put your mouth on someone else and hold it there for a few seconds, but Raditz did it for a long time.  D’you think we could try it?” He looked at me with his head down, and I shrugged. It didn’t seem like there was any harm in it, truthfully.

                “Sure, but I don’t know what I’m doing so I need your help, Kaka.” He grinned at me and crawled over to where I was. I waited patiently, my heart beating really fast and then it happened. He placed his lips on top of mine and for a few seconds held them there, and then parted again, our tails entwining.

                I blushed like crazy and looked away, smiling to myself. He was smiling again and asked me if I wanted to do it again and so we did, and the rest of the day passed with secret kisses given and received. It was the best day of my life for many years to come.

                Unfortunately, over the next few school years we drifted apart. He got involved with sports and I became very quiet, used to sitting alone at lunch and hiding in the library. It was so odd, how close we’d been our whole lives throughout elementary school and then suddenly he became really popular and everyone wanted to hang out with him. I would never forget that he gave me my first kiss, but damn it if I was going to tell anyone else that. I went without friends until ninth grade, not talking to anyone and wearing clothes that were dark in nature, putting kohl around my eyes and refusing to play nicely with others. It did cause some problems at home but ultimately I decided I didn’t care. Kaka never did anything inherently bad or embarrassing to me, but it seemed like every time I saw him, he never saw me, and it hurt. I ended up just avoiding him in most cases, not able to bear how I felt about him because of course he got a lot taller and broader and so damned attractive; his face became more angular and his eyes wider, his hair becoming more refined but still an unruly mess of spikes at times.

                And then freshman year happened. I had nearly forgotten that Kaka had a twin named Turles, their father being Bardock and their mother had died in childbirth. I started having a bunch of classes with him and noticed that every time I would look up he was looking right at me. Oh shit. If anyone found out that I liked members of my own sex, I feared what that would do to my father’s reputation. I looked back down to my notebook and started idly drawing in it, my skin tingling from his eyes. He was darker, sultry almost with his dark exotic eyes and he held himself in a much more composed manner than Kakarot ever had, and I kept glancing up out of curiousity only to be met with his careful gaze. I couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran through me at that, nearly unable to contain more that followed. I put my head down on my desk but then felt someone tapping on my wrist after a few minutes. I looked up, and the girl that was sitting next to me had a folded up piece of paper in her hand of which she passed to me secretly, our eyes on the teacher who was on his computer at his desk. I unfolded the note carefully and my heart dropped to my stomach when I saw what was written: ‘Do you like what you see? I do. Meet me after school by the gym under the trees.’ I folded it back up carefully and swallowed, my throat dry all of a sudden, and looked back over at him shyly. I nodded and he gave one firm nod, and then the bell rang for the end of class.

                The entire day I was thrilled that someone had noticed me, least of all Kaka’s own twin, and when the time came for the end of the day I suddenly got afraid. What if it was a set up? What if he didn’t really want me to do anything there, what if he wanted to hurt me? I hung around the corner of the building, watching people walk past it until there was no one else at school but the afterschool sports teams, and then I slowly started walking towards it, keeping my eyes on the ground at my feet. Damn my shyness. I stepped into the shady grove of trees that was technically off school grounds and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a bird fly off from the tree. I glared after it, and turned around only to jump two feet in fear because Turles was standing right behind me the whole time. He backed me up quietly to the a tree, and I was breathing a lot faster than normal before I opened my mouth to ask him what he wanted with me.

                “I’ve noticed we have a lot of classes together, Vegeta. And I was wondering if maybe you’d want to hang out sometime?” He was so effortless and cool about it, and I just couldn’t believe how suave he sounded. I nodded mutely, my mouth parted slightly and he smirked.

                “Good. I didn’t mean to scare you, by the way. I’m sure you already know my name, but I’m Turles. I’m Kakarot’s twin brother.” Oh, I knew, and how different and yet similar you both were. I finally found my voice after swallowing hard.

                “I…I don’t really have much going on ever, so whenever you want to do something, I’m down.” My tail was curling around my leg tightly and he advanced on me more, putting up a hand by my head.

                “I don’t mean to be so forward, but you have amazing eyes, Vegeta.”

                “Th-thanks, man.” I blushed, feeling warmer towards him and he smiled, his eyes crinkling as he did so. Maybe things would end up ok, I needed a friend, and friends we became. We became so close that we were rarely seen apart and even if no one else noticed, I was happy for the first time in a long time.  

                In fact, in winter of that year he surprised me by coming to my house and tapping on my window during break. I slept in the upstairs room so he’d had to fly up there to get to me, but when I opened my curtains I could only grin and put my finger up to my mouth to signal him to be quiet. He gave me a raffish look and I quietly opened my window so he could come inside, closing it quickly behind him and making sure my door was locked and shut. I’d been sleeping so my cheeks were still warm from my bed.

                “This your room?” he asked in a whisper, and I nodded, holding my arms across my chest against the night air. My body was tingling in excitement as he slipped off his shoes after glancing at me with slight approval. We hung out all the time but nothing had ever happened past flirting, not that I hadn’t wanted something more to happen. I thought he was amazing and perfect, and so much more of a friend than Kakarot had been to me.

                Regardless, I was close to naked and he was pointing to my bed and indicating he wanted to get in there together, and my closeted heart was beating harshly against my chest in that moment. It wasn’t that I thought my father would disprove of my orientation, but rather, who I wanted to spend my time with. Since he worked in the Senate, he was very much Pro Saiyan but only certain types of Saiyans, and I hated it.

                I couldn’t resist swishing my tail around once or twice, letting my excitement show through, and I got back into bed and scooted towards the wall so he could get in with me. I shivered once or twice and then he slipped into bed and came so close our noses were touching. I could scarcely breathe at this, but he grinned and reached down for my hand to bring it up between us and threaded our fingers together.

                “I wanted to ask you something and I couldn’t wait ‘til tomorrow. I’m too pumped up about it.” His breath tickled my nose and I wrinkled it delicately, though I leaned in closer to him to hear him better and each moment that ticked by made me want to groan in agony.

                “What is it, T?” I asked him, already on fire because we were holding hands, something we’d of course done before because we flirted all the time.

                “Well I…I was kind of wondering if you’d want to go out with me? Like, be together?” He scratched the back of his head in that endearing way I loved so much and I nearly squealed.

                “Are…are you serious?” I whispered back, and he flushed a little.

                “Well I mean, if you don’t want to it’s ok, I just thought…well I thought I was reading you correctly, and well there aren’t very many people I’ve ever been interested in, and I just-” In a bold move, I leaned forward and kissed him square on the mouth, squeezing our hands together.

                “Yes, Turles, I’ve wanted that for so long. I want to be with you too.”

                “Oh shit, I didn’t actually think you’d say yes, but damn I’m thrilled right now!” he almost started talking normally and I had to cover his mouth with a pillow but then we collapsed into silent laughter over everything and I felt his one arm go around my waist and pull me closer.

                “So does this mean I can call you ‘babe’ now?” he teased, his tail stroking my thigh, and I felt my cheeks colouring in delight and slight embarrassment.

                “Yes, Turles,” I nearly snorted and rolled my eyes, and then his hand was on the side of my face, and his eyes were asking me a silent question. I wanted to kiss him again, I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted to roll around in my bed half naked and make out with him, and fuck I was starting to get turned on by his freaking tail touching me like that.

                He leaned in, caressing the back of my neck softly, and I shifted my gaze to his mouth and saw the tip of his tongue dart out to moisten his bottom lip. I bit my lip in concentration, waiting for him to make a move, and then, finally, he started leaning forwards. I started closing my eyes and felt his soft lips touch mine, moving infinitesimally against me, and I felt both of us stop breathing for the duration of the gentle quivering of lips. Turles came back in for another kiss, and I melted under the heat of his mouth as he moved his lips against mine, this time in a stronger kiss, our lips melded together, and eventually I felt his tongue poking out and sliding against my bottom lip begging for entrance. I accepted and opened my mouth to him, fire instantly igniting in my pelvic area and I felt myself stiffen as our tongues tasted each other for the first time ever. Ah gods, Turles, why did you have to be such an amazing kisser? The only time I’d had a kiss before this was with Kakarot all those years ago, and that had been nothing compared to the sultry sounds and sights that this held. I moaned softly, my body giving in to his roaming hands, and I let him start exploring my body. I just wanted to kiss and never stop, my hand grabbing his hair and pushing him closer so our mouths were crushed harder together, and he growled low in his throat before his knee slipped between my legs and pressed against my hard on. I gasped at the sudden pleasure I felt, and he pulled away from me with heavy lidded eyes, lust obviously rampant within him as well.

                “Damn, Veg, you’re so good at this.” He told me, and his hot palm went down to my waist and held on there, holding me close. With his knee in between my legs, I knew he could feel my reaction to him, and he bit his lip as he thought about what to do next.

                “Honestly I’m just letting you lead me. I don’t really know what I’m doing.” I blushed darker when his tail entwined around mine and started constricting, sending small shockwaves of pleasure up my spine and right into my balls that I knew were hanging low right now.

                “Mm. Can I kiss you again?” I nodded mutely and then we lay there like that, slowly grinding against each other and touching with wandering hands while we made out, and eventually I felt like I was going to explode from being so…virgin-like.

                “Turles, we should stop, honestly, or we might go too far.” I pulled back unwillingly and he sighed unhappily, but still pulled away from me and withdrew his tail.

                “Veg, you’re so hard right now.”

                “You are too,” I commented, blushing as I saw how big he was via the tented pants. He bit his lip and palmed himself through his jeans but didn’t pull it out, and a small part of me was kind of grateful to him for that.

                “Well…I should probably go then, before we actually get into trouble, but Vegeta?”

                “Yes?” I clung to his every word, loving every part of his voice.

                “I want to hang out over break. We have so much making up for lost time to do.” I blushed and led him to the window where he leaned down to kiss me carefully once more, and I grinned as I watched him fly away, hurrying back to my bed where it was warm and relieving myself of my aching need within a few quick tugs. I came with his name on my lips and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

                I woke up the next morning with a feline like stretch and reached down to scratch my stomach, my fluffy tail laying out beside me, then going for my phone that was on the nightstand charging. I grinned when I saw he’d sent me a few text messages already and upon reading through them blushed heavily since he told me he’d had to relieve himself last night after our meeting.

                I shot off a text in a flurry of movement asking if he wanted to get something to eat later on and he responded almost immediately with a yes, and a face with hearts for eyes. I chuckled to myself and got up, wondering what to wear. There were black long sleeve shirts, black short sleeve shirts, black hoodies, black jackets, black denim jeans, black slacks, and of course black tank tops. Hmm. Such diversity, I thought to myself as I grabbed a tank top and jeans and threw it on, brushing my hair and then throwing on a sweater and a coat over that. I put on my black lace up boots since it had snowed the night before after I’d gone to sleep and they offered me good traction, plus warm thick black socks. I put on my typical eye makeup that I usually wore and decided I looked good enough, and bit my lip to make it look redder than it actually was.

                I knew my father was gone at work already and Tarble was likely still asleep, but no one really cared about what I did anyways. We were kind of distant as a family, ever since my mother had died several years prior, father had thrown himself into his work and we rarely ever saw him. Tarble had his own problems and I didn’t speak to him much, but when we did it was usually bickering. I walked out into the cold grey world and squinted my eyes up at the weak sun trying to shine through, though everything still had a reddish hue to it. I looked down at my gloved hands and saw he was calling me, so I grinned and picked up, talking to him until we met up at our favourite place which was a small park between our two houses. He lived in a completely different part of town than I did, what would have been called the ‘working district’ by my father, since that was where most of the town was, and I lived in a quiet gated community that housed a lot of senate leaders and what-not.

                When I saw him walking up to me with that raffish grin on his face I got excited and hung up prematurely, and then he ran the last few feet to me and picked me up. I was pretty light for a Saiyan, which was odd but then again I had always been rather on the shorter side. Our lips met for a few frozen seconds and then he was wrapping his scarf around us to keep us together. I giggled, everything lighthearted for me at that moment, and then we made out against the tree, our breath hot and mingling same as our tongues.

                “Damn, babe,” he whispered, and I smiled demurely up at him. I wanted to please him, I wanted to do so much with him all of a sudden, and we walked off hand in hand to go get something hot to drink and eat.

                We clung to each other like glue for the rest of break, and when we went back to school the only thing that really changed was that we didn’t hold hands or kiss all the time. However, when school got out all bets were off, and we’d usually go somewhere quiet to make out, our new favourite pastime.

                Our relationship progressed as most usually do, and after several months we started getting more intimate with each other. We knew everything about each other by this point, and as the weather started warming up into spring and then into summer, I started feeling really hot and bothered by him a lot more. There was one time that I was in school and felt the urge to make out with him and so I texted him to meet me in the bathroom on the third floor. He did and we went into a stall and immediately fell onto each other, our mouths seeking the other out and hands instantly wandering. He reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, and I blushed hard when he put my hand inside his pants and it was then I realized that he went commando.

                He was thick and erect, his balls hanging heavy against his thighs, and as I knelt in front of him his eyes went lidded as my lips enclosed over his glistening head. He groaned and bucked his hips into my mouth, and I took his full length in until I gagged, but kept going down on him until I felt him shudder and release into my mouth. It was the first time I’d ever done that and the fact I’d made him come made me feel really good about my abilities. I blushed and swallowed, wiping my mouth on my sweater and he pulled me back up to suck on my neck. I giggled and then someone else came into the bathroom. We sprang away from each other and I crouched on the toilet seat so no one would think he wasn’t in the stall alone. He grinned at me and put himself back into his pants slowly, zipping up with infinite care.

                Several weeks went by since that first blowjob in the bathroom, and things only started heating up more for us. Since he knew I would swallow after receiving a load in the mouth, it became our new favourite thing to do after school, and so we’d both walk to our park and find a hidden spot and he’d lay down and I would give him head.

                One night though, I was woken up by a rock thrown at my window and I yawned before slowly getting out of bed and creeping over to see who it was. It was Turles, of course, and I opened my window and let him in, slowly guiding him back to bed with my tail.

                “Sleep with me, T,” I murmured, sleep still on my mind as I pulled the sheets back and got in, patting the bed for him. He slipped out of his shoes and then took off his shirt before getting in, and I snuggled up to him happily.

                “Sleep with you, or ‘sleep’ with you?” he teased, and I reached up to pinch his dark nipple. He snorted and I rolled my eyes, slowly becoming more awake.

                “Veg, I want to try something with you,” he said, propping himself up on one elbow and looking down at me as he stroked my hair. I regarded him with intent and asked him

                “What is it?” to which he responded with a blush. “T, tell me, what is it you want to do?”

                “I want to finger you.” He blushed hard at that, and so did I however it wasn’t as if I hadn’t been sucking him off for the past several months. I supposed he could touch me too, and I nodded hesitantly.

                “O-ok, how do we start?”

                “We kiss, and I massage your delicious ass, and then I slowly insert a few fingers inside you.” I blushed, the act sounding so naughty, but I was excited to try it now and nodded eagerly. He pushed me onto my back and we started making out roughly, and soon my hands were wandering down to his jeans so I could unbutton them and pull them off him as much as I could. His thick erection pointed up to meet me and I grasped it with my slender fingers, slowly and steadily stroking him up and down the way he liked it. He groaned into my neck and then reached down to finger the hem of my boxers before slowly pushing his hand up my leg to my inner thigh and then around to my ass.

                “Ah, gods, Vegeta, you’re so fucking amazing feeling, your nice plush ass and soft form. Fuck!” he whispered, and I bit my lip demurely up at him as I felt him start to feel around beneath my tail.

                “T!” I groaned softly as he bit my neck, my eyes shutting and then I felt him tugging at my boxers, wanting me to get naked with him.

                “Here, turn around to lay on your stomach, and put your ass in the air,” he muttered, and I complied, my member aching to be touched. I lifted my tail out of the way for him, and felt his entwine with mine as he lowered his mouth and started to kiss his way to my centre. I moaned, pushing back and jumping slightly when I felt his tongue at my entrance, but then I relaxed as his strong fingers gripped my thighs and held me steady while he ate me out.

                “Oh, f-fuck!” I wanted to buck my hips against his mouth, but he was holding onto me so I couldn’t really move, and then when I was relaxed and enjoying it, I felt him start poking a finger in. I gasped loudly at the sudden intrusion and he hushed me, positioning himself so he was on his knees and able to hold onto my shoulder while his other hand clutched my entrance. He slowly started moving his finger again and my body wanted to reject the foreign feeling object, but then he touched on something amazing that made me want to cry out into the night, and indeed I did bite down on my pillows so I would be quiet. He started going faster and faster, and then I felt him put in another finger and I was filled to the bursting with his hand.

                “Ah, damn Veg, you’re so tight!” he hissed in satisfaction, and I moaned in response. I started moving my ass backwards into his touch, feeling an incredible feeling building, and soon he reached around and started tugging on my rock hard cock teasingly. I was nearly ready to cum when he stopped it, and I wanted to scream in frustration. Why was he stopping? What was wrong?

                “T?” I moaned, half delirious in pleasure as he withdrew his fingers.

                “Veg, I want…to have sex.” I blushed, and slowly turned around to face him.

                “What? Seriously?”

                “Do you want to? I promise I’ll be gentle,” he pleaded softly, and I bit my lip.

                “I…I’ve never done it before, T…” I trailed off and he crawled on top of me to capture my lips in a sensual kiss. I nodded up at him, deciding if I was to lose my virginity then it might as well have been with him, but I still didn’t know if I was ready for that yet.

                “T, I don’t know, I’m just…scared. What if it hurts?”

                “I’ll be careful, I’ll go gentle and slowly for you since it’s your first time. It’s my first time too, if it makes you feel any better,” he looked down at me and I couldn’t help but melt beneath that dark gaze and black hair, and I dimly nodded as I spread my legs for him. I was nervous but trusted him, and perhaps it was because of that that things could have gone so much differently, but true to his word he put the tip of his cock at my hole and slowly started inching inside me until he was balls deep. I was gasping for breath at being so full of him all of a sudden, and he let me lay there panting as I stretched to accommodate him.

                “Turles!” I hissed, feeling him start to move his hips, and the look on his face as he sank himself deep into me was enough to make my dick start leaking once more.

                “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he groaned, “You’re so fucking _tight_!” He leaned down to kiss me and we started making out as he slowly ground his hips against my ass, and even though it hurt I was still immensely turned on by this entire situation. It didn’t last very long, maybe about ten minutes, but it was enough because by the time I felt him cum inside me, I was raw and nearly about to cry. He pulled out and laid beside me, tugging me off and I had an intense orgasm with him.

                We started fucking a lot more regularly after that, and somehow kept it quiet. It got a lot better the more we learned about each other and eventually we started screwing each other in risqué places where we were almost caught several times, the excitement only making us cum harder typically.

                I did however notice that he started coming to school with a lot more bruises and cuts, and when I asked him about them he shrugged it off and said he’d just been sparring with his brother, but he was particularly cagey on those days and so I elected to just not talk to him.

                We dated over the course of two and a half years, and when we were juniors in high school was when problems started arising. By this point I knew I loved him, we were so close and had had so much time spent together figuring each other out, I knew him like the back of my hand, but he started acting really suspicious every other week or so. I was kind of scared to confront him about it because he could be so hard headed, but one night I was sitting with him at our favourite park beneath the stars with his arms around me and I hesitantly brought it up.

                “T?”

                “Hmm?” He nuzzled my hair with his nose and I felt him inhale deeply before letting out a pleasant sigh.

                “Is…is everything ok with us? Are you…are you not wanting to be with me anymore?” It nearly broke my heart asking him that, and I heard him suck in a breath harshly.

                “Everything is fine, Veg, why would you say that? Of course I want to be with you, I love you,” he turned me around to look at his face and I started tearing up.

                “Well it’s just…sometimes you act so distant with me and then you disappear on the weekends and I don’t know where you’re going or what you’re doing or who you’re with, and I’ve been so afraid to ask you about it because you’re so gruff sometimes and I just… I just….” I broke down into gentle sobs and he pulled me into his arms, holding me until the wave of misery subsided a little.

                “Baby, I don’t want to leave you, or break up with you, and I’m not seeing anyone else so don’t worry. It’s my big brother Raditz, he’s stationed a few towns away right now and I’ve always looked up to him, I thought I told you about him?” I shook my head and he kissed me softly, his tail wrapping around me and holding me tightly.

                “I’m sorry baby, please forgive me?” he cocked his head to the side and I nodded mutely, wiping my nose on my sleeve indelicately and then crashing onto him with a sudden movement, arms around his neck and his muscular arms encircling me. He held me for a long time after that and eventually the sun started coming up.

                “I should get you home, babe, I don’t want you getting in trouble.” I smiled and stood up shakily, letting him stand up and then we walked to my house hand in hand and tails flirting with each other. I flew up to my room and smiled, waving at him and then opened my window to get inside. Imagine my surprise when I heard a deep voice coming out of the darkness from my chair.

                “So, the little whore returns from his escapades,” my father’s voice sounded from the corner and my lamp flicked on, and I spun around rapidly, terrified.

                “I…I…nothing happened!”

                “Really? You looked awfully close with that boy,” his voice was low and dangerous, and I gulped before he stood up. Fuck.

                “I…he’s my friend.” My father stepped closer to me and then his hand went around my throat, and I cried out knowing no one would hear me.

                “I don’t believe you. You’re tarnishing the name of the Vegeta household by consorting with people like _that_! He’s low bred, low class! In fact, I think I’m going to pull you out of that school you’ve been attending and send you off to the Academy! I will not have my son fucking around all night long and then sleep long hours! No! We are hard workers and I have worked way too hard to get us to this status for you to go and fuck around with some noire Saiyan! You are an elite, Vegeta!” he roared everything in my face and I held my arms around my stomach.

                “If I ever, ever, catch you with him or anyone of his type again, so help me I will fucking marry you off to someone eligible of your status faster than you can say ‘but’!” He pushed me down to the ground and stomped on my tail, and then proceeded to beat me to within an inch of my life, and then left me laying there bruised and bloodied. Luckily, he hadn’t thought to take my phone, but my fingers hurt too much to even try sending a text to Turles to let him know what had happened. I was miserable. He’d fucking threatened to marry me off, and the only person he would do that to is to the Camori family, powerful alpha Saiyans that were known for their rogue tempers. I wiped the blood from my mouth and with a resolve I hadn’t felt before, I decided no. I would not let him treat me that way, and if I had to run away with Turles then so help me I fucking would.

                It seemed however that luck was not to be on my side that week because my father kept me home from school and boarded up my windows, forcing me to stay in my room. He took my phone from me, and in the meantime I had various ‘suitors’ come by the house to keep me company, and when I say company I mean they wanted to fuck me. I pushed them off of course, feeling disgusted, but it wasn’t until Broly Camori himself came by the house that I decided, purely out of spite, to see what he wanted.

                He was very well bred, I had to admit, and the way he spoke was only of high class. My father must have saved him for last because he didn’t try to touch me in any way, kept his distance, and had a low voice that sent shivers down my spine. I scowled at him the entire time though, because I didn’t want him, I didn’t want anyone but Turles, and Broly actually let something slip about my boyfriend that pissed me off.

                He told me that he’d seen Turles flirting with someone at school, and that that person was going to be at a party at his house this weekend. He told me then that I was invited to come if my father let me, and with my teeth grit I told him I would be there if for no other reason than to punch my boyfriend in the face.

                He must have known the reason behind it because he chuckled softly and sat down on my couch with his long legs out in front of him.

                “I heard he went pretty far with that girl too, and he told her that it’d been a long time since he’d gotten some ‘fresh pussy’. Oh, did I upset you?” he cocked his head to the side delicately, and I stood there with my fists clenched.

                “He fucked her?” I asked, hardly able to believe this news.

                “Sadly, yes. I do hate bringing you this news Vegeta, I know how hard it must be for you. If only I went to your school instead of the private one that my father sends me to. I have a lot of friends at your school, however, and it seems this Turles fellow isn’t actually as into you as you may have been led to believe.” I did something then that I would later come to regret, but I snapped. My loathing and hatred and sorrow all overwhelmed me and I turned away, swishing my tail back and forth in a ‘come hither’ way. It worked.

                I felt Broly come up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, slowly turning me around to face him.

                “I do apologize if I’ve upset you, Vegeta.”

                “No. It’s fine. Father was right. I never should have pursued him, thinking a noire Saiyan could ever feel something for me.” I hid my sorrow deep in my heart, and Broly pulled me into his arms.

                “I wish there was something I could do for you, Vegeta…” He murmured, and with a coy smile I led him up to my room and shut the door, the lock having been taken off. I made him sit on my bed and I started stripping for him, eventually standing in front of him to present my body to him. He rose an eyebrow in approval and then pulled me onto his lap where we started making out furiously, his hands all over my thighs and ass, and then he was pushing me to lay on my back while he struggled out of his pants and tossed his shirt to the side. He had a fucking monster cock and when he pushed it inside me I groaned in pain and pleasure, only wanting to be fucked in revenge. His lips stayed on me the entire time, and the pain started to dim eventually as he started hitting my g-spot. I had a loud, explosive orgasm with him, and we kept going and going until we were exhausted. I had bite marks all over me and he had scratches down his back and chest, and he smirked in pleasure as he slowly got dressed.

                “Damn, Vegeta, you really are a little slut,” he commented, and I caught my breath in my throat.

                “Wh-what?”

                “I didn’t actually think you would fall for all that bullshit I told you, but you hopped right on my dick at the first chance you could. I really am all that and  a bag of tricks, aren’t I?” He then came up to me and leaned over me, my naked body quaking in shame, and he started stroking my tail to weaken me.

                “Wh-what are you saying?”  
                “Turles didn’t fucking cheat on you, dumbshit. But now you’ve cheated on him, you little whore. If you don’t want anyone knowing, I would suggest you fuck me every so often to keep me satisfied. You’re so low bred, Vegeta, no one would ever fucking want you unless it was someone else equally low bred. You disgust me, you little whore.” He gave me a look of dismissal and walked out, buttoning his cufflinks and I sat there, wide eyed and shell shocked. What had I done? Turles hadn’t fucked someone else but the first chance I got, just like Broly said, I whored myself away. I didn’t deserve Turles. I didn’t deserve to live. I deserved every ounce of what I got, and I sat there for a long time naked and wallowing in despair.

                I eventually got up and got dressed, and I heard my father come home. I brushed my hair and put some makeup on to cover the bruises and bite marks, and waited for him to come to my room.

                “So? How did your meeting with Broly go?”

                “Successful. He invited me to a party at his house this weekend, but I told him I couldn’t go.” My father nearly choked on his tongue and in his haste he said

                “Nonsense. It will be lifted so you can go spend time with him. Impress him and perhaps he’ll court you, you little troublemaker.” I nodded and narrowed my eyes at the floor as my father turned around to go out. No, I wasn’t going to go to be with Broly, I was going to try to get to Turles somehow even if I had to steal someone else’s phone to contact him.

                Friday came and I woke up late, taking extra care into my outfit so I would look extra hot to Turles, irresistible even. I put my makeup in my bag and resolved to put it on at the party, and then I combed my bangs down so they were framing my face, the rest of my hair in its messy up-do as usual. I wanted to look alluring to everyone there, and I didn’t care what I had to do to get to Turles but I was going to do whatever it took. My father surprised me and gave me my phone, deciding to trust me since I’d shown good behaviour that week. Oh yeah, dad, fucking Broly Camori was good behaviour. I immediately ran up to my room and texted Turles, asking if he was going to be at the party that night, but he never responded and I got kind of sad. I tried calling him but it sounded like he hung up immediately, and it hurt me but maybe he was just mad because I hadn’t texted him in a week. Not my fault, my love.

                I left around six oclock that night and walked the whole way there, my head down and my headphones in, blocking out the world. I stood outside the house that was already thudding with music and put my eyeliner on to look extra ethereal and then took a big breath and went inside, the immense number of people already getting on my nerves.

                I could have sworn I saw a glimpse of his hair through the crowd but the throng cut me off by moshing and I growled lowly to myself as I forced myself away from that area and into the kitchen.

                “So glad you could make it, here have a drink on me.” Broly’s voice came in from behind me and I jumped, narrowing my eyes up at him as I took the drink without a second thought and downed it right in front of him.

                “Thanks, but I’m not here for you, Camori. I’m looking for someone.”

                “Ah, no telling who you’ll fuck tonight to get what you want. Slut.” He stalked off with a sneer of disdain down at me and I growled at him again, and then made my way through the house to see what kind of home he lived in. It looked normal enough, besides the condoms laying end over end down the stairwell, and at the top of the stairs I saw him. I ran up to him and hugged him from behind, and opened my mouth to say something when he turned around and asked

                “Vegeta?”

                “O-oh, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I thought you were Turles. I didn’t mean…sorry, Kakarot.” I went pale and tried running from the scene, but suddenly my world started spinning and I could only make it to the next room before I shut the door behind me and went out to the patio to sit down. Fuck, whatever Broly had given me had to have been spiked, because right now the nighttime sky was fucking swirling around and I could only rest my head on the chair I was sitting on and breathe. I wasn’t sure how long I sat there but only that I felt a light touch on my shoulder and Kakarot’s face swam into view.

                “Vegeta? Are you ok?” I tried to nod but ended up groaning instead, and then I felt his strong arms around me picking me up and laying me down on the bed inside, and he moved around oddly, like he was impaired too. He was the last person I wanted to see right now, but I was so hurt and pissed off at the world that I couldn’t help how I felt in that moment. He laid down beside me and looked at me, his hair a fucking mess like it always used to be, and I couldn’t help but admire how tall and broad shouldered he’d gotten. Turles was slimmer than Kakarot, sleeker even, with a better sense of style, but Kakarot just reeked of sex appeal. His easy grin and messy hair that I wanted to thrust my hands into, and his thick biceps and tapered waist. Mm. Delectable.

                “Think…I was…drugged…” I managed to mutter, and heard his quick intake of breath.

                “Well, I’m fucking drunk as hell, so I’ll just chill here with you until you’re better.”

                We laid there for some time not saying anything, but then I turned to look at him and noticed how gorgeous his eyes were, and how inviting his mouth looked since it was partly open, and at the same time we got the same idea, because suddenly he was pulling me on top of him and we were making out furiously, all the hurt and angst from the past seven years almost coming out in tears as I cried into the kiss. I was also incredibly turned on by him and heard him growl low in his throat as he rolled us so I was on the bottom, and I started taking my clothes off for him, wanting this more than life itself in that moment.

                “Oh, ‘Geta,” he panted, ripping off his clothes and then our bodies were melded together in a naked mass, my legs wrapping around his waist and his cock rapidly plumping up. This man had been my best friend, and all the heartache I’d felt melted away under the barrage of his hot tongue, our hands fisting each other’s hair and he moved his searing mouth away from my lips to start biting and sucking on my skin.

                “Fuck me, Kaka.” I glared down at him and he nodded, crawling back up me and inserting a finger into his mouth to get it wet, and then pushing it past the tight ring of muscle, my fleshy walls pulling the digit further inside me.

                “So hot,” he muttered, putting in a second finger and I was so turned on I only grunted in response, “so tight.” Soon, a third finger joined the mix and then he was pulling them out to replace them with something so much larger than they were. I gasped when I saw how big he was, so much bigger than Turles was. Oh, Turles was nice and thick, but Kakarot had length and rigidity to match, and Kaka could only go halfway before I was slamming myself down on him hastily.

                “Damn, ‘Geta, you want this don’t you?” he moaned, and I nodded, pulling his head back down to make out with me as we made love. Fuck, I was so fucking fucked. I wasn’t sure how long we went at it, only that when I finally started coming down from my high we were still fucking and it was still dark outside. Our kissing slowed down exponentially and we started caressing each other softly, our tails intertwined tightly with each other.

                “I never stopped loving you, Kaka.” I admitted to him, and he looked so shocked but pleased to hear that I was still in love with him after all this time.

                “’Geta, I’ve always loved you. I’m sorry…” I cut him off with a kiss and felt him slowly pull out of me, to which I grunted at the slight twinge of pain.

                “You have nothing to be sorry about, Kaka. I just…couldn’t take it, you not knowing anymore.” We were both breathing heavily but coming down, and he threaded our fingers together. We made out for awhile longer and then I pulled back reluctantly.

                “I should probably get home, now.” I stroked the side of his face and he nuzzled my neck.

                “I’ll walk you home.” We got up and got dressed, and then walked out of the house holding hands and leaning on each other, not caring who saw us at that moment. We kept stopping on the way through town to make out, our tails encircling each other and me rubbing my body up against his sensually. We were stopped at one such place, him laying his head against mine when he looked up and sniffed at the air. I looked at him in question and asked

                “What’s wrong, Kaka?” He nodded his head over to a diner across the street and asked me

                “Hey, you want to get something to eat? I’ll buy,” he asked, and I nodded. We started walking towards the diner and he said “Good. You ever had pancakes?”

                “No? What are those?”

                “Fucking amazing is what they are. Come on.” We went inside the adorable human diner that my father would have forbade me from going into and ordered a fuck-ton of food, sitting in the same booth and feeding each other lovingly, our eyes giving away how we felt for each other. Since this part of town housed noire Saiyans and humans, no one really cared about class here and so no one noticed when we started making out over the ketchup bottle. I giggled and so did he, pulling away and rubbing his nose against mine.

                “I love you,” he murmured.

                “I love you too, Kaka.” I looked up into his glistening brown eyes and fell into their depths before he put another piece of pancake in my mouth and laughed. I chewed methodically and then watched as he broke off a piece of bacon and nibbled on it.

                “I want you to have my number, ‘Geta. In case anything ever happens to you, I want you to call me no matter what time of day it is or if it’s raining or anything. You promise you’ll fucking call me if you’re in trouble, ok?” I nodded as he tipped my chin up to look at him, and we started walking once more.

                I entered into the house from the front door this time, waving at him before turning in and trudging upstairs, falling into my bed the moment I shut the door and checked my phone, telling him to be careful what he said when texting me and that I was putting another name under his contact number. He told me to be safe and that he loved me, and I was still awake enough to delete our messages before falling asleep with my phone beneath my pillow, still smiling and my heart lighter than it had been in so long.

                I was having such a good dream that I was holding hands with Kaka and Turles and making out with them each in turn when I was forcefully knocked out of sleep from my father’s fist in my hair dragging me from my bed.

                “Ouch! Father!” I yelped, my tail instantly travelling to my navel and quivering there. His face inches from mine he spat

                “I just received word that you were fucking a noire Saiyan at the party, and because of that Broly Camori told his father about how low class you were and Camori called off the engagement! You! YOU LITTLE BITCH!” he roared at me and threw me against the wall, and I clutched at myself, feeling sick suddenly.

                “F-father, stop! Please!” He narrowed his eyes at me and smacked me across the face, before shoving me towards the door, and I barely was able to grab my phone before I was met with his fist across the side of my head. I sobbed in terror and he punched and kicked me down the stairs until I was at the bottom.

                “Get out! I officially disown you, you have tarnished our good name and I will no longer be your benefactor if all you want to do is whore yourself out to noire Saiyans!” I was quivering against the door and he wrenched it open before kicking me out, literally, onto the street.

                I was so shocked and terrified that the only thing I could think of to do was to call Kakarot. His voice was scratchy from sleep and I only got out a few words before he woke up fully and told me to stay where I was. I nodded into the phone, terrified and wanting to be held, and meanwhile I slowly slid down the side of an old birch tree and held my head in my hands until he got there. I burst into tears as he approached me and embraced me tightly.

                “Baby, what’s the matter? What happened?”

                “M-my father k-kick…I didn’t have anyone else to c-call, I…I…” I broke down into more tears and he cradled me for a while before I was able to calm down.

                “Your dad seriously kicked you out?” I nodded miserably and he picked me up all of a sudden, lifting off into the air and flying us through town to land outside his window. He opened it and ducked inside, still holding onto me tightly and I shivered, the night air at its’ coldest.

                Kaka carried me to his bed and folded me up into the blankets with him, and I shook as sobs racked my body, the trauma too much for me. I drifted off into an uneasy sleep and woke up tossing and turning throughout the night, Kaka’s strong arm around me the entire time. When I woke up officially it was because someone had come into the room and slammed the door, rustling around and singing to themselves, and I frowned as I sat up rubbing my eyes blearily. Then I heard a gasp and a familiar voice say

                “Vegeta?”

                “Uh?” I squinted into the dark room and when Kaka rose up out of bed a violent fist fight ensued between the two brothers.

                “I leave for two fucking days and you fuck my boyfriend?” Turles snarled as he started hitting Kaka, my Kaka, and they started fighting in earnest.

                “Do you see how many missed calls you have from him? Do you even know what he’s gone through? No, where the fuck were you!?” Kaka punched him and they started biting and kicking each other and my heart couldn’t take it.

                “STOP! P-PLEASE STOP!” I broke down into violent sobs and sank down against the wall and held my face in my hands, everything that had happened crashing down around me. Then the door crashed open once more and someone I’d never met that looked just like them but with a red band around his forehead tore them apart.

                “THAT. IS. ENOUGH!” he thundered at them, and with a flash of light tore them apart. I was terrified, thinking this man was going to hurt me, but he held out his hand and knelt, his voice low and gentle.

                “It’s ok, come here. I won’t hurt you, I work for the state department. Did my sons harm you?” I shook my head but my nerves were shot, and he picked me up easily and took me out of there but not before telling his sons, my lovers, to ‘figure it the fuck out’. He took me to another room, down a darkened hallway, and sat me on the edge of a bed while he went to his bathroom and found a medical kit before coming back and kneeling in front of me.

                “Do you want to tell me what all happened?” he asked, not unkindly but his voice still raspy from sleep. I shrugged, wiping my eyes, clearly distraught.

                “I…came home from a party and…my dad…he kicked…” I started crying as he started taking my vitals, checking for blood pressure, taking a swab, that sort of stuff and he crooned at me.

                “My sons are morons, I’m so sorry you’ve gone through such a trying time. You said your father kicked you out?”  I nodded.

                “He woke me up out of a dead sleep and…well…beat me and threw me around. He told me I’d dis-dis-disgraced him,” I sobbed with fresh tears, and gasped when the man leaned me back gently.

                “I’m sorry, this is normal protocol. I have to make sure to do a rape kit.” I nodded, sniffling as he did what he needed to do, and it was over before I knew it and he was helping me sit up.

                “I heavily apologize for my sons behaviour again. You’re Vegeta’s boy, aren’t you?” he asked, and I nodded miserably.

                “My name is also Vegeta.” The man stood up and took a pair of gloves off, and I realized I didn’t even notice when he’d put them on. I started hyperventilating a little as he walked off to the side, but then when he came back he had a sweater in his arms.

                “My name is Bardock and like I said, I work for the state department. Since my boys are the ones that got you in this mess, I’m going to extend my hand and open my home to you, if you wish to stay here. Oh, and by the way, did you know you’re a beta male? It showed up in your bloodwork.” I blinked at him, and when he opened his mouth again I nearly fainted at what he said next.

                “You’re also pregnant.”

                I wasn’t aware of how much time passed after that, only that I slipped in and out of consciousness and was kept warm, feeling safe and not having any dreams. When I finally did wake up it was to Turles sitting on my bed, stroking my tail softly. I groaned and turned around, my hand falling to my stomach. He chewed his lip and my heart stopped.

                “T, let me explain,” I started, and he held up his hand.

                “Don’t. It’s not your fault. I was stupid and I didn’t message you, I ignored you, I was a bad boyfriend. I get it,” he sighed, running his hands through his hair in frustration. “I get why you slept with Broly, and why you slept with my brother. I’m sorry for what happened to you, I should have been here…” he seemed angry at himself and I reached out for his hand, taking his fingers into my own carefully.

                “Um, the baby is my brothers, just so you know. And my dad wants to talk to the three of us when you’re ready.” I nodded, stroking his hand, wanting to please him. The bed I was in was massive and warm, and I pulled him into the blankets with me.

                “This is my dad’s room, just so you know,” he commented, and I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, needing to feel him close to me. He opened his mouth to me and our tails entwined around each other, though we were interrupted by someone else coming into the room.

                “Get off of him,” came Kaka’s voice, and I sat up, my stomach dropping and arousal shooting through me instantly at hearing him. Turles glared at his twin and they faced off, but nothing happened as Kaka came and sat down next to me. Turles left, but not after stroking my face with his tail, and glaring at his twin once more. As he shut the door behind him Kaka threaded our fingers together and pulled me into his arms. I inhaled his scent, wanting to just be close to someone, and feeling calmer after just having him near.

                We sat in silence for awhile, my head on his chest and him stroking my hand, until the door opened again and Turles was standing there, eating a sandwich.

                “Dad want’s to talk to us now that he’s awake,” he muttered, the air in the room feeling colder now. I got up and followed Turles out, Kaka still holding onto my hand and we went to another room the opposite way from their door to a small but cozy living room. Bardock was standing by a fireplace that was roaring with a fire and I was sat down between the boys that had become so involved in my life.

                “Oh good, you’re all here.” He pulled up a chair and sat in front of us and I swallowed, nervous.

                “So. You both know that I work for the state, specifically with beta’s that are in Vegeta’s exact situation. Since you both were stupid and didn’t use protection and he seems to have an interest in both of you, I’m taking him in to our house because that’s both the law and the right thing to do. Kakarot, he’s pregnant with your child, but has a clear investment into Turles as well, so here’s what’s going to need to happen; he’s going to have to mate with one of you before he goes into labour and has his baby, because if he doesn’t, he’ll die.” There it was, the ultimatum, but which one would I choose?

**Author's Note:**

> notes, notes notes. this one may have a second part based off what you guys want. i am currently undecided about who to have Vegeta end up with, so based off what y'all comment with, that's going to be part two of this particular fic. this is still in the drabble series however so this will be one of those rare ones that does have a second part.


End file.
